These Eyes Has Seen
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Whispers scattered all around Westeros, speak of a woman - sometimes a man - that is dressed strangely, whom hunts down the creatures of the dark. But the people of Westeros don't know what they are their true mission of being there is... not even the person that they whisper about. :: Experimental fic! Tyrion x OC (who may or may not be kind of androgynous.) I got bored, okay!


**Ｇｅｔ** _ｍｅ_ **ｏｕｔ** _ｏｆ_ **ｈｅｒｅ**

**Ｓｏ** **Ｉ** **ｃａｎ** **ｂｒｅａｔｈｅ**

_Ｉｔ＇ｓ_ _ａｌｌ_ _ｂｅｃｏｍｅ_ _ｓｏ_ _ｃｌｅａｒ_

**ｗｈａｔ** **ｌｉｅｓ** **ｂｅｎｅａｔｈ**

Ｙｏｕｒ ｓｋｉｎ （_ｙｏｕｒ_ _ｓｋｉｎ_） ｉｔ＇ｓ ｔｈｉｎ （_ｉｔ＇ｓ_ _ｔｈｉｎ_）

Ｙｏｕｒ _ｎｅｖｅｒ_ **ｇｏｎｎａ** _ｋｅｅｐ_ **ｍｅ** ｄｏｗｎ

**Ｇｅｔ** _ｍｅ_ **ｏｕｔ**， _ｊｕｓｔ_ **ｇｅｔ** _ｍｅ_ **ｏｕｔ** _ｏｆ_ **ｈｅｒｅ**

* * *

Tired, glazed almond eyes watch people bustling about in the current tiny, mostly unnoticeable town that _they_ are staying in, not even at all aware of the tipping point that is to come in the coming years. Of the danger _they_ are working tirelessly to prevent, but _they_ are only able to do so much just by _themselves_ in this big, big world… this world _they_ honestly did not belong in.

This world where the supernatural stills exists in, where as in theirs – not so much. Oh, they still existed; but… the supernatural were in hiding, almond eyes screw shut in remembrance, grimacing at the memories of their own encounters when they lived with their Grandma in the reserve. They had dismissed it, thinking they were drunk despite not having anything prior those encounters or they had had been simply hearing things.

They come out of their memories when the sounds of haughty laugher fills the air, and they search for the source. The almond eyes brighten once they do; they have found their current target for a risky project they have planned.

But it is either that or risk everything in that other plan.

A black shade catches their eye.

A scowl forms behind the two-piece scarf of theirs as they realize that shade is following their target. Probably for nothing good, they think.

"Not on my watch," a hoarse voice croaks out in a hostile manner, startling the townsmen standing below the roof they had been standing on, but when the townsmen look up… nothing is there.

* * *

The dogs and horses have been acting oddly the entire afternoon and evening as they neared the Forest known for its dark history. But now they are whining lowly into the night, and the fact that they seem to be glancing towards the taunting forestry that darken their little camp by not casting the light of the moon on them, their only source of light is their small bonfire, is not at all comforting.

However, this do not dampen the mood of the men, especially not the ladies that their 'lord' had brought along with them, as they distracted themselves with the pleasure of flesh and heat after a good meal. Tyrion Lannister is especially having a fun night that was well heading to the early hours of the next day.

The clangs of swords and muffled cussing, though, seemed to have other ideas for the camp.

The men that Tyrion had brought had either been woken up or stopped their actives altogether by the ones keeping watch with a curse at their lips as they placed their gear on before exiting their tents with their weapons – only to gape at the sight of an oddly dressed person being kicked into their campsite by their assailant.

It wasn't just that though.

It was the _gender_ as it turned out to be a woman whose long, dark hair held together in a thick braid that came with a scarf that had a symbol on the mouthpiece, which met a truly odd coat that was well-made with carefully added designs. She wore pants that hugged curves of hers in a manner that had the men leering. Those and her shoes are the only thing truly normal about her.

As the woman got up, the men jerked into a stance they were most comfortable with. "Stand down, woman! Why are you here?!"

Yet she ignored them, her eyes were icy as they glared at the direction she came from but then they slowly moved towards the right, as if seeing something they do not in the vast darkness when they look for themselves. But the blood on the balanced sword she wields proves there is _something_ out there.

"Come out," she demanded, in a voice they have never encountered before. It had a masculine tinge to it, but her voice was still soft enough to be considered feminine. "Come out, _beast_. Or have you no courage where there light?"

"Whatever are you jabbering about, woman? You must be mad! There are no beast out the–" Another man choked on his spit before he could finish his sentence, when an unearthly growl came from all over and a pair of yellow eyes gleamed from the darkness of the forest.

The woman's dark orbs seemed to have shined with superiority, agitating the men. "There are many things _you_ _fools_ believe to not to be around, call them mere myths… yet there are proof everywhere if one knows where to look. Not every creature are kept trapped beyond the Wall, y'know?" She seemed to giggle at bit, an unhinged look appearing in her eyes.

"_They found a way around it._"

As if summoned by those words alone, the yellow-eyes escaped the shadows and leaped at the woman whom was turned away from it, unaware of the danger coming to her.

"LOOK OU – !"

Blood splatters onto the ground.


End file.
